One and Only
by HanyouHeroine
Summary: Just a simple one-shot at the moment. B/E. Read, enjoy, and review.


_**This is a one-shot! Because I'm cool like 'dat. Also because I have writer's block on my story...**_

_**Now, for the national anthem!**_

_**"O Canada!  
Our home and native land!  
True patriot love in all thy sons command.**_

With glowing hearts we see thee rise,  
The True North strong and free!

From far and wide,  
O Canada, we stand on guard for thee." Ooh, yeah.  


_**~Disclaimer: Don't own Twilightttttt.**_

_**A/N: They're all vampires in this, so yeah. That includes Bella. As soon as Eddie and Bells meet, they're both already vampiressss.**_

_**Spoiler: Edward can read MINDS! *Laughs uncontrollably* Betcha didn't know!**_

_Edward's POV:_

I remembered that day like it was yesterday. Even when, in reality, it was 12 years ago today.

_-FLASHBACK-_

"Okay, students," Mr. Banner began, "We're going to have a new student joining us this morning. Unfortunately, she's having some navigational trouble, but when she gets here, I'd like you all to be nice to her."

One thing I hate about being high school multiple times, is that the boys 'my' age tend to never change. Like Mike Newton, for example. His thoughts went along the lines of, _'Damn, I hope she's hot...'_

Exactly three minutes and forty-four seconds later, there was a light knock at the door, yet no one was there. I knew that because I couldn't sense a mind on the other side of the door.

_Then the door opened, and I saw her._

She was my kind. Of that, I was certain. She walked to the front desk with a confident poise, her waist-length, wavy, brown hair cascading behind her. Her form was petite, yet assuring. And her eyes. They're what initially told me she was like me. Not just another vampire. But another animal-drinker.

"Ah, Miss Swan, we've been waiting for you," Mr Banner announced, "We've got a seat for you in the back corner, next to Mr Cullen. First, I'd like everyone to say hello to Isabella."

"Bella," the example of perfection corrected.

As the class errupted into choruses of 'Hellos', vile thoughts filled my head from the people around me.

Mike: '_DAYUM! I'd like to bend that peice of ass over my desk and...'_

Eric: _'I wonder if she wants a tour guide... or a lunch date... LOL, or a shoulder to cry on!' _He actually THOUGHT out "L-O-L"

Jessica: '_Oh em gee. I'm going to have to ask her wear she got her belt. I wonder if she's bisexual...' _Jessica hid her sexual orientation well, but I've heard her mind... so no one has secrets I don't know about.

Tanner: '_I wonder if she needs help. I know what it's like to be the new kid...' _Finally. A remotely respectable thought.

The girl named Bella made her way toward my desk, and at first I was dumbstruck, then I remembered what Mr Banner had said. 'We've got a seat for you in the back corner, next to Mr Cullen.'

_THANK YOU MR BANNER!_

Her eyes were locked on me, knowing that we were of the same... _breed_. She smiled, and it could've made my unbeating heart falter.

I took out a peice of paper, wrote, and passed it too her.

_"I'm Edward. When were you changed?"_

She was gently biting her lip as she replied.

_"Nice to meet you. I was changed one-hundred and seventy-two years ago. You?"_

_"One-hundred and eight. Would you like to sit with myself and my family for lunch?"_

_"Others of our kind?"_

_"Yes. All vegetarians aswell. Alice, Jasper, Emmett and Rosalie. Carlise and Esme are our 'Adoptive' parents. Or so the story goes."_

_"Oh. Alright. I'll sit with you. So, your coven is one of seven?"_

_"Yes. Do you have one?"_

_"No. I'm a nomad."_

_"Do you know Carlisle? I don't know how many other vegetarians there are besides my family."_

_"No. I've heard of him. I'll explain at lunch."_

And with that, out note passing ended.

With six minutes left of class, we were about done learning about the stages of mitosis. _Not that I didn't know that already._

The bell rang, which alerted me to the fact that I was staring at Bella, and her back at me.

"Um, hello," a nervous voice spoke up, next to Bella, "I'm Eric. You must be Bella. Would you, um, like someone to sit with for lunch?"

"No thank you, Eric. I have lunch plans. But it's nice meeting you."

Poor Eric looked crestfallen, but took his cue to leave. Myself and Bella collected our books and headed for the cafeteria. We sat at my family's table, and I heard them approaching from their thoughts. They saw Bella.

'_Another vegetarian?' _Jasper's thoughts inquired to himself.

'_Great. More competition.' _Of course Rosalie was protective over her status in the department of looks.

'_Cool! I bet I'm stronger than her!' _Poor Emmett.

Alice's thoughts were different Hers was a vision. It was me and Bella, in my room back out our house, in an extremely comprimising position. The vision ended, and Alice's thought now contained but a few words. '_Finally, he'll have someone._'

They sat in their respectful spots, and I introduced them.

"Bella, this blond guy here is Jasper. The big one is Emmett. The blond girl is Rosalie, and the little spiky haired pixie is Alice. Guys, this is Bella."

"Do you have any powers?" Emmett asked.

"_Hush!_" we all hissed at him. Over-impulsive teddy bear!

"Yes." Bella responded. We looked at her to continue, and she did. "I have a shield. It blocks other powers that affect the mind. Also, if you can count this, as soon as I was changed I had immediate control, and I'm proud to say I've never had the impulse to attack a human, and on top of that, I'm..." We silently urged her to go on, she took a deep, unnecesary breath, "I'm able to push people away. Not physically, but like... if someone was just _too close_ with me and I didn't like it, I can make them able to let go."

"That's so cool!" Jasper ammended.

"When were you.. you know?" Alice asked, trying to be inconspicuous.

"A hundred and seventy two years ago."

"By who?" I asked.

"That's a mystery to me," the beautiful Bella whispered.

"Do you have a coven?" Rosalie asked.

"No. I'm a nomad."

"You should live with us!" Alice shouted. As Bella pondered that, Alice had another vision. She was going to say yes!

"Um, I guess, if you'll have me. We could... try that?"

"Great! Where are you staying right now?" I inquired.

"Well, I _was_ renting an apartment outside of town. But I guess if living with you guys goes okay... - "

"Sure. You can sell it," Alice stated, having seen a vision again.

Bella looked confused, and I realized I still hadn't told her about the powers my family members and I have.

"Oh, sorry, Bella. I should've told you. A few of us have powers too. Alice's is seeing the future, and Jasper is very sensitive to emotions. He can feel the emotion you feel, and he can make you feel a certain way."

"See the future?! Really?! That's so cool!" Bella whispered excitedly, trying not to draw attention to us. Not that anyone _wasnt _already noticing her. She continued to ask, "What about you?"

"I can read minds," I whispered, barely audible to anyone other than Bella.

I could tell that if was still human, she'd be blushing. She was embarressed, for sure. I wondered why.

"Oh! God, uh..." she stammered, "So... you know what everyone is thinking?"

"No. You said your a shield, which I guess is the reason why I can't read your's..." At that time, she must've lifted her shield up, because I heard her thoughts. _Getting clearer?_

I looked at her in disbelief, "How did you do that?" I asked.

"I can remove it, and I can push it to other people as well." _Um, who out of your 'siblings' are.. together?_

"Emmett and Rosalie. Jasper and Alice," I murmured to only her.

_What about you?_

I shook my head at her, to indicate my lack of a mate. I looked at her questioningly, and her thoughts continued.

_Me neither. I've never felt... like that for someone. Until..._ She gasped a little and let her shield snap back.

"Bella? Is something wrong?" Alice asked, pulling out of her conversation with Rosalie. Her eyes glazed over, and I watched the image she was seeing. _"Why did you put your shield back, earlier?" I was asking Bella this while I sat with her on the couch in my house, stroking her cheek. "Because... I almost said, 'Until now.' I didn't want to say it right then... I was scared of rejection" I leaned in, inhaling her. "I wouldn't reject you." I vowed. And we kissed._

I was positively beaming as I watched everyone else's confused glances at Alice, wondering what she was seeing. "Nap-time already, Alice?" I asked playfully. She snapped out of it and smiled at me, knowing that I saw.

--

In the evening, we got Bella's stuff from her apartment, and brought it to the house. Carlisle and Esme were more than happy to have her. The rest of the family divided up for hunting, which left me and Bella alone.

We sat on the couch, and I recognized the scene from Alice's vision.

I put my hand against her cheek, our eyes locked. "Why did you put your shield back, earlier?" I asked.

"Because..." she paused, "I almost said 'until now.' And I didn't want to say it right then... I was scared of rejection."

Breathing in her heavenly scent, I whispered into her ear, "I wouldn't reject you." She shivered, and I placed my lips against hers. She kissed me back with eagerness and urgency, and the whole world was turning inside-out.

But that didn't matter. Nothing mattered besides _my_ Bella. After our lips parted, we just stared into each other's eyes, the whole night. I felt whole. I felt complete.

--_END FLASHBACK_--

To this day, that's what I feel. Whole, and complete. Everyday consisted of Bella, and I'd never grow tired of it. Isabella Marie Swan was my one and only, and nothing in the world would change that.

_**A/N: So, what do you think? I just wrote this randomly, not having any ideas for what's to come next in my other story...**_

_**I'm thinking I might be able to make this more than a one-shot, but only if requested! **_

_**See the green button? It wants you to click it.**_


End file.
